scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Plum
Plum is a plum alien from Plum Landing Couples * Krumm (Prince) Roles She played Lady in Plum and the Krumm and Plum and the Krumm II: Pete the Cat's Adventure She is a cocker spainel She played Thumbelina in Plumlina She is a fairy She played Stella the Dog in The Elastigirl and the Boov She is a dog She played Dotty in Special Agent Nick Wilde She is a cat She played Glowworm in Ben and the Giant Peach She is a glowworm She played Fluffy in Oliver (Bunnicula) and Atomic Puppet (Bunnicula) She is a dog She played Frog Tiana in The Toyko Princess and the Monster She is a frog She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Wallaby She Played Rita in Young Nick Wilde and Company She Played Ducky in The Street Before Time She Played Littlefoot‘s Mother in The Space Before Time She Played Georgette in Anna Banana and Company She Played Big Mama in The Simpson and the Ogre She Played Sidetable Drawer In Ducky’s Clues and Puffin’s Clues She Played Jenny in Donnie and Company She Played Bridgette in The Annie Triceratops She played Stella in Angry Toons Plum and The Angry Toons Movie (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She played Petunia in Tori the Explorer She played Dora in Plum the Explorer She played Bridget in A Flyer Tail She Played Anne in Ahpmima (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She played Everest in Pet Patrol She played Cera in The Room Before Time She played Bo Peep in Pet Animal Story, Pet Animal Story 2 and Pet Animal Story 4 She played Anastasia in Plumstasia She played Adult Nala in The Krumm King She Played Shenzi in The Echidna King She Played Queen Uberta in The Lotta Horse She Played Ginger in Krumm (Black Beauty) She played Vixey in The Monster and the Bulldog Pup She Played Merrylegs in Danny (Black Beauty) She Played Crysta in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 10) She Played Magi Lune in Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Rat Terrier Fan Style 9) She played Tillie Hippo in Mooses Don't Dance and Black and Purple Birds Don't Dance She is a hippo She played Potato in Tamy and Plum She played Belle in Plum and the Hunter She played Odette In The Purple Moonflower Plum She played Fairy Godmother in Carlyrella She Played Carly in IPlum She Played Paw Pilot In Special Agent Petrie She Played Max In The Little Tori She Played Darling In Tori and the Beck She played Oliver in Plum and Company She is a kitten She played Princess Jasmine in Krummladdin She is a princess She played Magic Carpet in Bunsenladdin She is a carpet She Played Played Ruby in The Best Friends Before Time TV Series She Played Buster’s Mother in Were Back: A Doggie Story She Played Poppy In Angry Critters Tasha Category:Plum Landing Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Purple Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Krumm X Plum Category:Screaming Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Characters who show their butt